1. Technical Field
The following disclosure relates to an image recording apparatus configured to record an image on a sheet, a method of controlling the image recording apparatus, and a non-transitory storage medium storing a plurality of instructions executable by a computer of the image recording apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known an image recording apparatus capable of recording an image on a sheet. One example of such an image recording apparatus includes: a supply roller configured to supply a sheet to a conveyance path; a conveying roller and an output roller configured to convey the sheet supplied from the supply roller; and a motor configured to transmit power to these rollers for rotation thereof. Forward rotation of the motor does not rotate the supply roller but rotates the conveying roller and the output roller in a rotational direction in which to convey the sheet in a conveying direction. Reverse rotation of the motor rotates the supply roller in a rotational direction in which to supply the sheet to the conveyance path, rotates the conveying roller in a rotational direction in which to convey the sheet in a direction reverse to the conveying direction, and does not rotate the output roller. In the case where image recording is performed on a plurality of sheets successively in this image recording apparatus, a sheet on which the image recording has been performed is discharged, and the next sheet is thereafter supplied to the conveyance path.